


Encuentros

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Sólo bastaron diez encuentros para que sus destinos cambiasen.





	Encuentros

La primera vez que se encontraron o más exactamente, la ocasión en la que se conocieron, Kintarou cayó literalmente desde un árbol.

La sorpresa causó que Sakuno no pudiese olvidarlo, mientras que Kintarou la recordó por lo bien que sabía la omusibi que ella había preparado.

La segunda vez que se encontraron fue durante el partido entre Ryoma y Kintarou.

Kintarou había estado demasiado concentrado en jugar y Sakuno sólo había tenido ojos para Ryoma, a quien no perdió de vista en ningún momento.

Ese debió haber sido el fin, pero la tercera vez el azar llevó a que Sakuno se bajase para cambiar de tren en la estación equivocada y le preguntase a la primera persona que vio por direcciones. Esa persona resultó ser Kintarou, quien estaba mucho más perdido que ella.

Al final Sakuno llegó tarde a reunirse con Tomoka y Kintarou se llevó un regaño de su entrenador por, de nuevo, no seguir sus instrucciones y terminar en un lugar diferente.

A pesar de lo común que era eso para ambos, el incidente quedó grabado en sus mentes, porque Kintarou intentó ayudar a Sakuno acompañándola hasta su destino y Sakuno trató de darle detalladas instrucciones a Kintarou para que pudiese llegar hasta donde necesitaba y de alguna forma ambos lograron exitosamente ambas cosas, con algo de ayuda de uno de los empleados de la estación en la que se encontraron.

La cuarta ocasión también fue una coincidencia, pero una mucho más inusual, porque no era habitual que el equipo femenino de tenis de Seigaku tuviese partidos de entrenamiento en otra ciudad.

Tampoco era usual para Kintarou pasear por canchas de colegios ajenos, pero el que Shiraishi lo hubiese amenazado con usar su mano venenosa si no visitaba con anticipación los institutos contra los que practicaría Shitenhouji en un futuro, para que así no se perdiese ni llegase tarde cuando realmente importaba, lo obligó a hacerlo.

El que pasase por la cancha en la que Sakuno estaba jugando, la reconociese y gritase su nombre, sorprendiendo a todas las presentes e interrumpiendo el partido, hizo que Kintarou se ganase otra reprimenda, pero el que se disculpase una y otra vez por lo que había hecho también le permitió quedarse y esperar a que el entrenamiento terminase.

Ese día, Sakuno jugó más relajada que de costumbre, gracias a que no pudo evitar olvidar su usual nerviosismo y reír al ver las exageradas disculpas de Kintarou.

La quinta vez no fue una casualidad y en cuanto se decidió que todo Shitenhouji iría a Tokyo por un par de días, Kintarou hizo todo lo que pudo para comunicarse con Sakuno y avisarle.

Al final no lo logró y tuvo que ir directamente a Seigaku, donde sólo pudieron reunirse por un par de minutos, en los que intercambiaron los números de teléfono de sus casas por sugerencia de Sakuno, quien desde ya estaba deseando que la próxima vez pudiesen reunirse de una forma menos apresurada.

A pesar de eso, la sexta ocasión en la que se encontraron lo hicieron sin ponerse de acuerdo, cuando ambos fueron a ver un partido de exhibición entre profesionales. Kintarou por gusto y porque creía que tal vez tendría la oportunidad de jugar contra alguno de ellos una vez terminaran y Sakuno porque su abuela la invitó.

Kintarou no pudo jugar como había querido, pero que Sakuno le convidase del almuerzo que ella había preparado y llevado para ella y su abuela lo hizo sentir mejor y Sakuno sintió que había valido la pena ir, no solamente por los increíbles partidos que presenció.

La séptima ocasión, Kintarou llamó a Sakuno para avisarle que iría a visitarla ese fin de semana para agradecerle por el almuerzo de la vez pasada.

A pesar de su impaciencia, Kintarou consiguió seguir las instrucciones de sus padres y logró llegar a Tokyo y reunirse con Sakuno, quien fue a buscarlo con casi media hora de anticipación (en parte por sus propios deseos de verlo y en parte para tener tiempo para confirmar que estaba en la estación correcta) sin sufrir ningún percance.

La octava vez fue el turno de Sakuno para ir a Osaka a visitarlo.

En esa ocasión sí hubo contratiempos, gracias a la nieve que retrasó los trenes y a una falla de su teléfono móvil, y cuando Sakuno pudo llegar, casi dos horas tarde, encontró a un preocupado Kintarou, que la recibió con un sorpresivo pero nada desagradable abrazo y confesando que había temido que nunca podría volver a verla.

La siguiente vez no pudieron reunirse, aunque lo intentaron, pero los padres de Sakuno insistieron en visitar a sus familiares en Yamagata y recibir con ellos el nuevo año, mientras que los padres de Kintarou decidieron hacer lo mismo en su ciudad natal.

Por eso la que debió haber sido su novena reunión se transformó en una larga llamada telefónica que hizo que ambos pudieran comenzar el año con una gran sonrisa.

Cuál de todos estos encuentros fue el que los encaminó al décimo es un misterio, pero en esa ocasión Kintarou decidió declararse de la única forma que se le ocurrió: con un beso.

Y lo inesperado que fue no impidió que Sakuno le contestase, creando así el verdadero comienzo de muchos otros encuentros en los que el azar no volvió a tener nada que ver.


End file.
